


The Netflixing and The Chilling

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Prompt Fill, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: I received a prompt from a drabbles list on my tumblr. The prompt was: "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!" Roman tickles Anxiety, steals his pants, and all Anxiety wants to do is watch Netflix.





	The Netflixing and The Chilling

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be read on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” Roman whines, his fingers grasping onto the waistband of Anxiety’s sweatpants for dear life as his boyfriend tries to push him away, feet on his shoulders.

“You’re the one who decided to tickle me, you’re the one who has to go.” Anxiety grumbles, reaching down to try to keep his pants up to no avail. The further he manages to push Roman away, the more of his pants the royal takes with him. “Stop stealing my pants!”

“If I go, the pants go.” Roman looks up at him with a glittering smile, triumphant, like he has won.

With a roll of his eyes, Anxiety releases his pants, uncaring as Roman peels them off. “I’m wearing underwear and you have seen me naked countless times, you dolt. Did you think the threat of taking my pants with you would change my mind?”

“No, but I imagine that this might.” Roman’s smile turns wicked as he pulls out his phone, snapping a photo of a surprised Anxiety, wearing nothing but his underwear and one of Roman’s shirts. He often steals them, saying they are simply comfortable, but Roman knows he’s just sentimental. Roman finds it adorable.

“Quit that!” Anxiety sits up and reaches out for Roman’s phone, but the male laughs and steps away from the bed, slinging Anxiety’s sweatpants over the dresser.

“Alas, my love, but as I have been banished from our bed, so has my phone. You must also banish yourself in order to delete the photo, but be warned - there’s no way I will actually let you delete this one. It is a gem.”

Anxiety huffs and stands up, rolling his eyes as he approaches Roman. Roman slips his phone into the pocket of his own sweatpants and reaches out for Anxiety once he is closer, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I’ll let you look at the photo if you allow me back onto the bed with you.”

“No. I want it deleted.”

“I don’t trust you with my phone, you’ll delete all of our precious memories together.” Roman frowns, in which Anxiety sighs, settling his chin on Roman’s shoulder. He opens his mouth to respond, but Roman continues. “Besides, I know you have photos of me on your phone in turn.”

Anxiety’s face goes red. “What? That’s ridiculous, no I don’t.”

Roman hums, poking beneath Anxiety’s ribs. “Right. You know, sometimes, at night, I can hear you. And see the bright flash through my eyelids.”

Anxiety tries to step back, but Roman holds him close, peppering kisses over his shoulder. Roman knows about that? That was supposed to be Anxiety’s little secret, Roman was never meant to know.

Thomas complains about Anxiety keeping him up at night, but in turn, Anxiety sleeps much less. He spends many nights in bed with Roman while the royal sleeps and Anxiety is awake, allowing himself to relax in the arms of his boyfriend. He has found it calming to murmur to Roman while he rests or play with his hair, brush his fingertips over his jaw, his lips. The male is a work of art, Anxiety cannot help but to appreciate what he has.

During these nights, he will murmur soft nothings, such as “you’re so handsome,” “I still can’t believe you love me,” “you’re perfect,” or “God, I love you so much.” He never knew Roman would be awake during these late night sessions. The male never stirred, even when Anxiety would snap photos of him while he sleeps, flash on to get a quality photo. But, now that he thinks about it, Roman is an actor.

“I find it precious, Anxiety.” Roman finally leans back enough to look into his lover’s eyes, his expression soft and full of adoration. “You are my precious. No movie references intended.”

Anxiety purses his lips, hesitating before stealing a gentle kiss. “Come back to the bed. Just don’t tickle me.” He mumbles, in which Roman lights up, dramatically sweeping Anxiety off of his feet.

“To the bed we go!” He cheers, laughing at Anxiety’s protests, plopping onto their bed.

“You’re ridiculous.” Anxiety sighs, lying down beside Roman, who in turn snaps his fingers to make the television remote appear in his hand and wraps his free arm around Anxiety.

“Yes, ridiculously charming. Now, how about we scroll on Netflix? I have seen a fad going around, this ‘Netflix and chill’ I believe. Let us partake in the Netflixing and the chilling!”

“Roman, not only is that meme dead, but it means we watch Netflix and fuck.”

“Language, and, of course I know that.”

Anxiety rolls his eyes and rolls away, hearing Roman’s laughter as he pulls him back closely, kissing his shoulder. “If only everyone knew what a horndog you are.”

“I shall be the greatest horndog in all the land.”


End file.
